robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
13 Black
13 Black was a rectangular-shaped robot with two spinning discs that competed in Series 5-7. One of the discs was black with the number 13 on it, the other was painted to look like a roulette wheel. Although it did not appear to be so, 13 Black was capable of running inverted, using its flywheels to "crab-walk" around the arena. The team claimed to have added a self-righting mechanism for Series 7, but it failed to work in two separate battles. 13 Black's best performance was in Series 6, where it reached the Semi-Finals. They also entered Series 2 with a tracked robot called Limpet. Robot History Series 5 After a brief disappointment involving a banned weapon system and an overweight robot, 13 Black was allowed into the Fifth Wars because they had so impressed the producers. It was drawn against another spinner, Corkscrew. The first battle between the two was called off as both robots broke down. In the second battle - the one shown on TV - 13 Black managed to land a few blows on Corkscrew. The 'roulette' disc stopped spinning, one of the blades had bent down with the force of the impact and jammed the wheel against 13 Black's body. It took a few hits from Corkscrew which put some holes in the armour and into its chassis, narrowly missing one of 13 Black's batteries. The robots went straight for each other and Corkscrew got stuck fast in 13 Black's kevlar body. 13 Black was still mobile but couldn't pull away from Corkscrew, just drag itself around in circles with the black disc spinning. The judges ruled that although 13 Black had been more stylish and aggressive, and although 13 Black appeared to be mobile at the end and Corkscrew wasn't, the damage Corkscrew had inflicted carried more weight on the decision and 13 Black was eliminated. Series 6 Series 7 Limpet Limpet was a tracked box-wedge shaped robot entered by the team in Series 2. The robot was armoured with steel and was equipped with a 6 inch saw. Limpet qualified from the Gauntlet, but was eliminated in the Trial after knocking down only 23 skittles. Limpet now resides in the team member's garage, its insides long stolen for its successor and its tracks rotted away. Its shell often acts as a shell for a cold mouse during winter. Results Series 2 (Limpet) Heats *Gauntlet: Qualified *Trial (Skittles): Eliminated Series 5 Heats *Eliminator vs Corkscrew: Lost Series 6 Heats *Round 1 vs Chompalot vs Thermidor 2 vs Stinger: Qualified *Round 2 vs Double Trouble: Won *Round 3 vs Stinger: Won Semi Finals *Round 1 vs Firestorm 4: Lost *Losers Melee vs Wild Thing vs Dantomkia: Lost Extreme Series 2 All-Stars *Round 1 vs Razer vs Chaos 2: Qualified *Round 2 vs Dominator 2: Won *Round 3 vs Razer: Lost Series 7 *Round 1 vs Lightning vs Herbinator vs The Alien: Qualified *Round 2 vs Gravity: Lost Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat, Trial (Limpet) *Series 3-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Most Original Entry Nominees